Problem: Write $(-5)^5\div5^3+3^{4}-6^{1}$ as an integer.
Solution: Recall that $(-a)^n=-a^n$ when $n$ is odd so we can rewrite $(-5)^5$ as $-5^5$. Because $a^m\div a^n=a^{m-n}$ for positive integers $m>n$, we get $$-5^5\div5^3=-5^{5-3} =-5^2.$$ Now we can rewrite the expression to get  \begin{align*}
(-5)^5\div5^3+3^{4}-6^{1}&=-5^2+3^4-6\\
&=-25+81-6\\
&=\boxed{50}.
\end{align*}